


Peter está aquí.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Consensual Underage Sex, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/confort, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles has 17, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: El silencio en el loft de Derek es odioso, todas las miradas están fijas en Stiles mientras el humano trata de entender y asimilar las palabras. Cuando ha recibido el mensaje una hora atrás sobre una reunión de la manada, simplemente se había emocionado por ser invitado a una después de tanto tiempo, sabiendo que las suelen tener semanalmente.Pero, al llegar, ha resultado que el único punto de la reunión es él mismo.O, echan a Stiles de la manada, y Peter se encarga de consolarlo y si, de joderlo también.





	Peter está aquí.

El silencio en el loft de Derek es odioso, todas las miradas están fijas en Stiles mientras el humano trata de entender y asimilar las palabras. Cuando ha recibido el mensaje una hora atrás sobre una reunión de la manada, simplemente se había emocionado por ser invitado a una después de tanto tiempo, sabiendo que las suelen tener semanalmente.

Pero, al llegar, ha resultado que el único punto de la reunión es él mismo. Es decir, discutir la permanencia de Stiles en la manada, aunque claramente Stiles sabe que el término discutir sobra, pues Derek ya ha decidido que no quiere un humano en su manada, un humano que les ha salvado la vida, no solo físicamente, si no también buscando toda la información posible. Además de que siempre se ha preocupado por ellos.

—Stiles, ¿entiendes lo que acabo de decir? —Pregunta Derek con su habitual tacto, aunque un poco preocupado por la falta de reacción del humano. —Ya no formas parte de la manada.

—Isaac, acuérdate de cita en el juzgado el martes a las diez, lo tienes apuntado en el frigorífico. Erica, tus paquetes siguen en correos, deberías ir mañana a por ellos. Boyd, el chico del taller dijo que podías recoger el coche de tu abuela en dos días, todo está pagado ya. Scott, acuérdate del examen de algebra del lunes, tienes en un correo todos mis apuntes. Jackson, la cena con tus padres por su aniversario es el sábado antes de que se marchen a las Bahamas de vacaciones, el regalo ya envuelto está en tu armario. Lydia, Prada tiene cita en la peluquería el viernes a las doce, acuérdate de llegar la correa vieja, la que se puede mojar. Y Derek, te he enviado al correo todos los horarios de los chicos, también lo que les gusta y lo que no para que hagas todas las cenas, además de todos los papeles necesarios para la adopción completa de Isaac. También te pasaré una copia de mi propio bestiario y de la información de todas las criaturas que he encontrado junto con su punto débil. —Dice Stiles haciendo memoria para que no se le olvide nada, una vez que piensa que eso es todo, se da la vuelta y se marcha del edificio.

No piensa llorar hasta que llegue a casa, solo tiene que aguantar quince minutos en el Jeep y luego podrá desahogarse en la comodidad de su casa.  
Aunque está conduciendo en dirección a su casa, da un giro con el volante un tanto ilegal, y se dirige hacia el centro de Beacon Hills, donde los edificios más caros están, aparca en uno de los aparcamientos, y sube al ascensor ahogando un gemido, no cree que pueda retener más las lágrimas. Llega al loft del caro edificio, y antes de que pueda sacar sus propias llaves, la puerta ya se ha abierto, y está enterrado en unos brazos fuertes y reconfortantes.

—Mi sobrino es un idiota, cariño. —Dice Peter alzando en brazos a Stiles y dejando que el humano se abrace a él como un koala. Cierra la puerta con una mano y luego guía a Stiles hacia su habitación, donde tumba con cuidado al niño y observa sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el olor tan fuerte de la tristeza. —Doy a esos cachorros egoístas una semana antes de que mueran por no saber que hacer ante las amenazas.

—¿Sabías que me iban a echar? —Pregunta Stiles con la voz entre cortada por los hipos y lloros que no puede parar. El lobo asiente ante su pregunta, y luego abraza con más fuerza a Stiles.

—Derek me ha llamado esta mañana para contármelo y ordenarme que me aleje de ti, simplemente le he colgado. —Dice Peter, y besa suavemente los labios de Stiles. —No hay alpha que pueda obligarme a alejarme de ti. Está prohibido, eres mi compañero, puedo volverme loco y arrancar algunas gargantas.

El puchero de Stiles sigue ahí, y Peter quiere arrancar la garganta de su sobrino por haber entristecido a su pareja. Aún así, se tumba de lado y deja que el rostro de Stiles se esconda en su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando que el humano llore y se desahogue hasta que se queda dormido.

Stiles se despierta un tanto desorientado, pero rápidamente nota a Peter envuelto a su alrededor como lobo completo. Stiles acaricia el pelaje marrón y gris de Peter, y entierra su cara en el lomo del animal, aliviado de no estar solo en un momento tan duro como este.

—Debería decirle a mi padre que no duermo en casa. —Murmura Stiles más para si mismo que para Peter, pero el lobo aún lo escucha y hace un ruido señalando con el hocico en dirección a la mesilla, donde descansa el móvil de Stiles. —Creo que estás queriéndome decir que lo has hecho por mí, gracias Peter.  
El lobo responde con un gruñido suave, y comienza a lamer las mejillas húmedas de Stiles hasta que el estómago del humano resuena furiosamente. Peter enarca una ceja y se levanta de la cama, se transforma en humano bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles, y se pone unos pantalones de deporte grises.

—Voy a pedir algo de comida, cariño. Ponte algo de mi ropa y ven al salón. —Dice Peter antes de inclinarse y dejar un casto beso en los labios de Stiles, luego le da una palmada en el trasero y sale de la habitación escuchando el murmullo furioso y avergonzado de su pareja. 

Peter pide la cena, y prepara el sofá con algunas mantas y almohadas para que Stiles esté cómodo, además de sacar los DVDs que sabe que le gustarán al humano. Una vez que está todo listo, siente los pasos de Stiles hacia él, y lo deja saltar a su espalda.

—Nunca puedo sorprenderte. —Dice Stiles con el puchero más falso del mundo, pero que hace saltar el corazón de Peter, luego besa la mejilla del lobo y suspira. —No sé que hubiera sido de mi si no estuvieras aquí. Eres lo único que me queda junto a mi padre. Nunca pensé que mis propios amigos, joder, que mi mejor amigo, me darían de lado solo por ser humano.

—Mejor, más de Stiles para mí. —Dice Peter con su habitual desparpajo, y Stiles se ríe un poco, pero no como de costumbre, y pese a que Peter lo cuenta como un avance, todavía sigue molesto con Derek y sus cachorros por esto. Stiles siempre se mueve, parlotea y es ruidoso. Ahora mismo no es ni la mitad, y Peter puede matar a una ciudad entera solo por la sonrisa de Stiles.

El timbre suena, y Peter pausa sus planes de asesinato para dejar con todo el cuidado del mundo a Stiles entre las mantas, y se apresura hacia la puerta, agarrando las pizzas y dejando una generosa propina. Luego Peter y Stiles cenan y se acurrucan juntos, con el lobo envolviendo capas y capas de mantas a su alrededor y el de su compañero para sentirse mejor. 

Peter pone una de las películas favoritas de Stiles, y deja que el humano se hunda en su regazo. El lobo hace poco caso a la película, más entretenido mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello de Stiles, quitando y borrando el aroma triste, y cambiándolo por el suyo propio. Necesita que Stiles huela a feliz y a él.

Stiles tampoco está haciendo mucho caso a la pantalla, se encuentra más ocupado disfrutando los besos y mordidas juguetonas del lobo, y cuando no puede soportarlo más, se da la vuelta en el regazo de Peter y acaban pecho contra pecho, con los brazos de Stiles rodeando el cuello de Peter y dándole uno de los besos más sucios, haciendo gruñir al lobo ante tal ofrecimiento.

—Esto fuera. —Gime Stiles contra los labios de Peter, pero agarrando los pantalones de Peter, pero el lobo está más ocupado desvistiendo al humano que tiene sobre él, encontrando que bajo los pantalones no hay ropa interior. —Peter, tú también tienes que estar desnudo.

Peter sonríe como el depredador que es, y arranca los pantalones que estaban sobre su cuerpo, sonriendo orgulloso al ver la mirada de hambre que recibe del humano. Las manos del lobo se encuentran en la espalda baja de Stiles, moviendo los dedos hacia la entrada del humano. —Chupa. —Ordena Peter colocando dos de sus dedos en la gloriosa boca de Stiles, quien se apresura a hacer una exhibición de lo que puede hacer con su lengua. 

Cuando los dedos de Peter están lo suficientemente húmedos, los guía hacia la entrada de Stiles, pero chocando con algo que no debería estar ahí, acaricia la circunferencia del tapón anal, y le envía una mirada juguetona a Stiles.

—Sabía que tu lobo y tu querríais consolarme de todas las maneras posibles, y de que en el salón no había lubricante para poder dejarte entrar en mí. —Jadea Stiles cuando Peter mueve el tapón anal para sacarlo con todo el cuidado que puede, pero deseando enterrarse en su compañero.

—Eres perfecto. —Gruñe Peter haciendo que sus ojos brillen azul eléctrico, y cuando el juguete ha salido de su pareja, lo guía a los labios de Stiles, observando como el humano finge hacer una felación al tapón. —Pequeño goloso.

Peter tira al suelo el tapón, y tumba a Stiles con cuidado entre las mantas que ha colocado con cuidado para que parezca una guarida apropiada para su compañero, escupe en su mano y luego se da unas sacudidas y guía su erección hacia la entrada ya dilatada de Stiles, observando con cuidado cada gesto que hace el humano, y cuando está enterrado por completo dentro de su pareja, su lobo aúlla feliz.

—Muévete, por favor. —Gime Stiles con el desespero teñido en su voz, y Peter obedientemente comienza a mover sus caderas, primero con cuidado para que Stiles pueda acostumbrarse a su tamaño, pero luego ampliando la dureza y rapidez con la cual se entierra dentro del humano, disfrutando de los murmullos sin sentido de Stiles, encontrando como una pequeña victoria ese gesto, pues eso significa que se está olvidando momentáneamente del mal día que ha tenido. —T-te quiero mucho, Peter.

Peter se queda quieto y mira sorprendido al humano pues, aunque llevan juntos casi un año, es la primera vez que el humano le dice esas palabras. —¿Qué?

—Te quiero, te amo. —Dice Stiles con sus ojos brillando con emoción por todo lo que siente, y ambos olvidan lo que están haciendo unos segundos. —Peter Hale, te quiero muchísimo.

—Yo también te amo, mucho, mucho. —Dice Peter antes de volver a moverse rápido y duro contra Stiles, ahora sin contenerse, porque no puede evitar que la euforia del lobo le nuble la mente al haber escuchado que su humano lo ama.

Peter sigue moviéndose aun cuando su orgasmo arrasa con él, añadiendo una de sus manos para rodear la erección de Stiles para poder ayudarlo a llegar a su liberación con un arco perfecto de su espalda antes de caer rendido y con una sonrisa tonta sobre las mantas con el cuerpo de Peter sobre él, aislándolo del resto del mundo.

Al final Stiles pasa de quedarse la noche en casa del lobo, a quedarse la semana entera con una pequeña maleta con su ropa sin abrir, pues solamente usa la ropa de Peter para ir a la comisaria a dejarle comida a su padre, y a la tienda para comprar cosas. El resto del día lo pasa con Peter, ambos hablando, leyendo y pasando el tiempo juntos. 

Peter ayuda a Stiles poco a poco a dejar de pensar constantemente en la manada que lo infravaloró y lo echó sin preocuparse por él. Aunque el lobo piensa, sin decirle nada a su humano, que la manada lo llamará pronto. Peter asegura que llamaran a Stiles cuando no sepan acabar con el monstruo de la semana por sí mismos.

Y no se equivoca.

La tarde del domingo, una semana después de haber echado a Stiles de la manada, el móvil del humano vibra cuando él está durmiendo una siesta en la habitación.

Es Peter quien agarra el móvil usando su audición para relajarse al ver que Stiles sigue durmiendo cómodamente en su cama.

—Móvil de Stiles, no está disponible, ¿quién habla? —Responde Peter con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que es Scott quien llama. 

—¿Peter? ¿Dónde está Stiles? ¿Por qué tienes tú su móvil? —Pregunta Scott totalmente sorprendido, pues ninguno en la manada sabía de la relación entre Peter y Stiles, siendo el sheriff el único enterado.

—Está bien, está durmiendo desnudo en mi cama después de habérmelo follado y no quería que se despertase, necesita energía para luego. —Responde Peter, encantado al escuchar el jadeo horrorizado y sorprendido de Scott. —Repito, ¿querías algo?

—Ya hablaremos de que lo hayas violado, pero dile que se ponga, lo necesitamos. Hay algo matando en la Reserva y no tenemos ni idea de qué es y cómo acabar con él. —Dice Scott, y Peter tiene ganas de arrancarle la garganta.

—No, lo siento. Stiles no es manada, lo dejasteis bastante claro cuando lo echasteis de la manada. —Dice Peter condescendientemente, pero no queriendo que su compañero vuelva a sufrir de nuevo ahora que está volviendo a sentirse mejor y a dejar de estar triste tanto.

—Peter, corta la mierda. —Gruñe Derek tras quitarle el móvil a Scott, asume el lobo. —Deja de ser tú y dale el maldito móvil a Stiles, te lo ordeno.

—Para ordenarme algo, tienes que ser mi alpha, querido sobrino. —Dice Peter, sintiendo unos brazos abrazándolo por la espalda y sorprendiéndolo momentáneamente, luego se da la vuelta y deja un beso sobre la frente de Stiles.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunta Stiles medio dormido, y su voz genera un montón de gritos por parte del otro lado de la línea intentando llamar la atención del humano, pero Peter se encoge de hombros mientras cuelga y apaga el móvil.

—Publicidad odiosa. —Responde Peter, deja el móvil sobre la encimera, y luego sienta a Stiles en ella, colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas. —Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Sabes que tienes suerte de que no sepan donde vives o como usar el buscador de Google para encontrar tu casa, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Stiles sonriendo divertido mientras se deja abrazar por el lobo. —Gracias por encargarte.

—Siempre, cariño. Siempre.


End file.
